Smart architecture, as the word said, is setting up network in a building and connecting every node device through Internet to achieve control and information exchange. Internet Of Things, IOT, or Machine to Machine, M2M, are some examples. The establishment of IOT now in use mainly utilizes Zigbee, Bluetooth, WiFi, or 3G. However, each of them has its advantage and disadvantage. Power consumption, cost, penetration rate, convenience of setting up, flexibility, and mesh networking capability should all be considered, especially penetration rate. If penetration rate is high, it is easy to achieve “every object has a communication node,” which is the essential part of IOT. On the contrast, if there's no ubiquitous communicable node, then there's no IOT.
Bluetooth or WiFi are the most popular choices for communication. However, they only exist in computers, some computer interface peripherals, notebooks, mobile phones, tablets, etc. Normal electrical appliances don't have Bluetooth or WiFi. Even if some appliances have Bluetooth or WiFi, these appliances are not be placed everywhere in a building. Thus it is not enough to become mesh network.
Currently, TV and refrigerator are necessary ‘appliances’ in every family but most of them don't have network communication function. As a consequence, there is a big improvement gap of establishment of IOT or M2M. Maybe, in the future, web TV and web refrigerator will become necessities in every family step by step, so using web TV and web refrigerator as server and router is a reasonable assumption. However, there is not a web TV or a web refrigerator in every room and they are expensive. Thus, using web TV and web refrigerator as server and router to establish IOT is not possible. To overcome the problem, proposing a new and convenient network node which uses existed facility to construct IOT is needed to make every kinds of indoor space be easily to set up IOT instead of buying network routing facilities.